Judas Gallene
Email: bart_8_@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Bronze Height: 6'3 Weight: 165 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Mayene Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Judas Gallenne walked gracefully towards his uncles’ Cairhienen manor. Three hard “whaps” at the door produced a small, Cairhien sized serving maid. “You must be my lord’s nephew,” she began. “He’s wait-” She tried to continue but was pushed out of the way by a tall man in his middle years. “Judas!” The man exclaimed, excitement filling his voice. “So good to see you! Remember your old uncle Orvi? Why, it must be ten years since I saw you last. You’ve grown into quite a young man, I must say.” “I celebrated my seventeenth naming day only months ago.” A smile flashed across his face. “It has been a while, too long away from my favourite uncle.” Judas was tall, even for his age, almost a hand over six feet. Short, shaggy bronze hair complemented hazel eyes and a dark olive complexion. Although he was tall, Judas was lean underneath, but still lacked the bulk of a full-grown man. Years in the Mayene Guard could only do so much. “Well come in, come in.” Orvi motioned for Judas to come inside. “Arelas, spiced wine and honey cakes for the young lord. In the garden will be fine. Hurry now.” The maid scuttled off as Orvi led Judas through an impressive hallway with many rooms jutting off here and there, and outside into a quaint garden. Plants were arranged neatly, pink ones here, and blue ones there. Judas didn’t care much for plants at all and sat down across from his uncle. “I still don’t know how you fell for a Cairhien over a Mayener,” Judas teased his uncle. “Neither do I, boy, neither do I,” Orvi laughed back. “Selraane was a young noblewomen from Cairhien, myself a nobleman from Mayene... She almost put a knife to my throat when I suggested her moving to Mayene. Her father was a powerful lord here, before he passed on... That’s another story though, my boy. What about yourself? What brings you to Cairhien? You look like a bloody king!” Judas did indeed look regal. He wore a white silk shirt covered by a superbly cut red coat. The sleeves of the coat were embroidered fancifully in gold, which met gracefully on the breast picturing a golden hawk taking flight. White breeches fit snugly around his legs while red and black boots, along with a belt across his waist, completed the outfit nicely. A sword hung from a gold scabbard on his right side. “My father is of royal blood,” Judas replied matter-of-factly. His words were crisp and sure. “He sends you his best, by the way.” The serving woman returned with sweet smelling cakes and delicious wine. Judas barely noticed her; she was only a servant. “Where to begin...” Judas thought out loud. “Well you could start with the sword at your hip,” Orvi said with a taunting note in his voice. “Oh, well you know I’ve always liked swords, always played with the wooden sword you gave me as a child. Father encouraged me to join the ’Guard, to do my duty and protect the First. I joined on my thirteenth naming day, junior classes of course. You should start young, or so my instructors always told me. Through my blood I excelled quickly, leading all my classes.” Hesitating for a moment, Orvi motioned for him to continue. “Not two years ago, I was enlisted fully and trained day-in and day-out. Father says I’ve always been patriotic and full of pride and I strove to be the best. I gained a few ranks in the guard, but you can only go so far as a... youth.” Bitterness was plain in his voice. “I could best most of the men there before I left. Ah, nonetheless, a few times I saw action against the bloody Tairens, but nothing major. I barely even got my sword wet!” Orvi took another look at Judas. The boy does look like he can use that thing, and he seems hard, especially for a Mayener. “Well it seems you have some experience with the sword, and it’s good to see you’ve followed your fathers footsteps – in the ’Guard and all, but how are you at The Game?” Orvi asked with a glint in his eye. “If you’re near as good as my sister, your mother I mean, you would be in some great company. Why, she used to be able to–” He was cut off by Judas clearing his throat rather noisily. “Oh right, carry on.” He almost looked abashed at upsetting his nephew. “I’m said to be quite good, as good as my mother in fact, if not the better,” he replied confidently. “Though I could not complete my education before I had to... leave.” He sighed and looked at his uncle. “Leave?” Orvi asked, raising his brow thoughtfully. “Ah, yes. It may sound foolish,” he began. “When I was a young child, I read stories of great warriors, men who protected even Aes Sedai. You know of what I speak, uncle: Warders.” “We do not speak so freely of Aes Sedai here than you do back home,” his uncle lectured. “But a Warder eh? Great warriors’ is right, or so I hear. Hrm, you’ve definitely grown up, that’s for sure.” “I just don’t think I can achieve my potential in Mayene. I can’t become a great warrior there,” he reasoned to his uncle, hands outward. “I’m on my way to Tar Valon now. My stallion is at an inn around the corner and I mean to leave at first light tomorrow.” Judas’s words seemed to rush from his mouth, excitement plain in his eyes. It looked foreign on the young man. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of!” Orvi nearly scorned Judas. “Tar Valon is a magnificent place, Warders are the finest warriors in all the land and Sisters have always aided our dear Mayene.” He finished rather loudly and looked around as if people might have seen him. “Again, not as welcome to talk about Aes Sedai here. “Well then, tomorrow you ride, tonight you feast! Selraane will be back soon and I’m sure your cousins will be glad to see you. We shall celebrate!” His uncle stood, holding his wine cup and Judas soon stood as well. “To Tar Valon!” Bellowed Orvi. “To Tar Valon!” Judas mimicked, taking a considerable swig. ‘Tomorrow you ride’ he thought to himself. He was not as sure as he appeared and felt almost queasy inside. He began to wonder what he was getting himself into, but took another swig and tried to remain as confident as he looked. To Tar Valon! Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios